Veronica and Betty
by TheJaureguiBandNerd
Summary: Veronica and Betty realize they have both wanted the same thing for a while. There is not and there was never any Varchie or Bughead. Smut. This took a while, I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica had witnessed Cheryl and Toni kiss, and a part of her didn't want it to stop. It made her happy that two people could be so in love. It somewhat saddened her that she couldn't have that with who she wanted. Betty was her best friend, an amazing girl, she had seen her in the locker rooms before and after cheer practices and her body was just as amazing. She knew that Betty didn't feel the same, and that killed her. Veronica was now laying in bed, thinking about how she had once felt Betty's sweet lips against her own.

 **Veronica's POV**

That kiss was more to me than it was to Betty. Yeah, at first it was just to get us on the team, but once I had her head in my hands and her lips between mine, I really didn't want it to end. I remember her looking at me, and for a split second, I thought she'd lean back in, but instead, she turned and faced Cheryl.

Just then, a text interrupted her thoughts, she grabbed her phone from beside her on the bed, and smiled when she read it. It was from Betty, asking if Veronica would pick her up.

 **Texts**

 **Betty 3:** Hey V, sorry to text you so late, but do you think I could go over, I'm feeling lonely and something feels off

 **Veronica:** Of course B, I'll take the Roadrunner, you wanna spend the night, or the weekend?

 **Betty 3:** That actually sounds really good, I'll have everything packed by the time you get here

Veronica went downstairs, her father was awake, flipping through some papers.

"Where are you heading off to mija?" he asked, not too sternly. "Betty texted me and isn't wanting to be alone, she asked if she could come for a few days, I'll be back." She answered. "Okay, be safe, and tell her she is welcome any time, for as long as she wants." Veronica went to kiss her father goodbye, grabbed the keys from their usual spot and took off. When she arrived, she went to reach for her phone, but saw that Betty was waiting outside, two duffel bags in hand. She started walking towards the car and Veronica popped the trunk, got out to meet the blonde and help with the bags. "Damn B, what all do you have in here?" it wasn't until then that she noticed Betty looked upset, nearly in tears.

She grabbed the taller girl's waist and pulled her close, Betty began to cry and put her arms around Veronica's shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong sweetie, talk to me." Betty pulled back form the hug but kept her arms around Veronica, who rested her own hands on the girl's hips. "My mom came into my room and started screaming about how I'm not gonna leave her house, how if I leave that I can't ever go back." Veronica was infuriated that Alice would treat her girlfrie- her best friend like that. "How much do you have here?" Veronica asked and gestured to the bags. "Not everything, I just wanted to get the hell out of there." "How about I go in there with you, and help you get everything else that you need? Would that help?" She offered. Betty agreed, and Veronica shut the trunk and they went back inside.

"Elizabeth Cooper, you come right here young lady." Alice demanded. "No, you can't talk to her like that. Go ahead Betty, I'll be up there in a bit." Betty looked between the two women and hesitantly walked upstairs to her bedroom. "And who are you to be talking to me like that?" "Mrs. Cooper, all due respect, you treat Betty like shit. She doesn't deserve that. She's gonna be staying with my family and I for as long as she pleases. Because she can." With that, Veronica went to help Betty get everything else she needed. "What do you need Betts?"

Betty asked Veronica to get her shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Veronica did so and when she came back into Betty's room, she noticed her putting black lace panties into a bag. She was picturing the way the toned girl would look in them when Betty told her that she had gotten everything she needed. "Let's go then B." They went out and passed Alice once more, Betty stopped and stared at her mother before shaking her head and walking out the door.

Veronica popped the trunk once more, and then opened Betty's door for her. She then got in the driver side, put on her seatbelt and waited. "You gonna put the key in V?" Betty asked. "Not until you put your seatbelt on."Veronica looked at Betty with a raised brow until she did so. "There we go" and then Veronica drove off. At one point, a cat ran in front of the car and Veronica slammed on her brakes and her first reaction was to put her arm around the taller girl. Once the white animal passed Veronica looked at Betty, who had grabbed onto the Latinas arm. "You ok?" Veronica asked. "Your first instinct is to save me?" "Well yeah, you're my precious cargo." They both smiled and Veronica drove the rest of the way.

They carried the bags up to Veronica's room, and placed them down on the floor. Betty sat at the edge of Veronica's bed and placed her head in her palms. Veronica kneeled in front of her, with her hands on the weeping girl's knees. "B, everything will be okay, you can stay here for as long as you want, my dad already said it was okay." Betty put her hands down and Veronica wiped her eyes, and kept her hands on her cheeks.

"How bout we lay down and watch a movie? You can pick, while I make us popcorn and get us drinks?" Veronica suggested. "I kinda don't wanna be alone. It sounds silly but I'd rather stay with you, if that's okay?" Veronica smiled, "I'd love my very own tail." the 2 girls went to the kitchen, Betty was serving the tea while Veronica put the popcorn in the microwave. She stood there, eyes closed, imagining the taller girl coming over and wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder lovingly. Damn, she could almost feel it… wait a minute, she did feel it. She opened her eyes and in the microwave's reflection she saw Betty holding her. "Thank you for being here for me, I really need this." Veronica turned around. Betty kept her arms around her. She looked down at the dark haired girl and smiled. She put their foreheads together and told Veronica that she felt right. Something possessed Veronica that this was her shot.

She leaned in and kissed the girl she had wanted for so long. Betty reciprocated the kiss, somewhat tightening her grip on the girl. Veronica put one hand on the girl's cheek, and the other on her side. Their lips separated when the microwave beeped. "Elizabeth Cooper, you have been on my mind for a very long time." Veronica breathed out. Betty was looking for words to say but couldn't find anything. Veronica noticed this, "Don't worry, you don't have to respond, it's okay B." She said with an honest smile and put the popcorn in a bowl. Betty grabbed the drinks, and they made their way back up. They decided to watch Nancy Drew, well Veronica suggested it, which lit up Betty's eyes. They popped it in the DVD player and started to watch the movie.

The movie was over and Veronica looked at Betty, sitting next to her, smiling. "Veronica… I'd be lying if I said I've been thinking about you, about us, this whole time. But that kiss opened my eyes. So did the one in the gym, but I didn't think it was a possibility, and I never wanted to jeopardize our friendship." "Betty, I've thought about you since I first laid eyes on you. I didn't think you felt the same and didn't wanna ruin anything either." Veronica pulled Betty to hug her. When the two pulled away from each other, Betty placed a kiss on Veronica's lips, short and sweet. "Are you tired?" Veronica asked, slightly hoping Betty would say no. "Not really, I kinda wanna shower, if you're okay with that?" Veronica chuckled, "Wash away all of the Alice germs, please." she said jokingly, which earned her a playful punch in the arm and a slight giggle. "Okay, I'll try, it might be a while, they might be all in my pores and stuff." Betty looked through two of her bags before finding the right one, then headed into the bathroom with it. Veronica noticed she left the bathroom door slightly open, but enough to see the shower.

After a few minutes of the shower going on, Veronica realized she had to pee. She knocked on the bathroom door while holding the handle so as to not open it more. "Hey Betts?" "Is everything okay V?" the showering girl asked. "I'm sorry but like, I have to pee really bad." "Oh, no problem, come in, it's your bathroom." Veronica walked in and started to pee. The curtain moved and Betty peeked her head out and looked at Veronica, who snapped her head towards her. "Like what you see B?" Betty looked around the room, as if to make sure nobody was around, then kissed the girl who was still currently sitting on the toilet, shorts down and all. Veronica forgot she was in that position, kissing this girl felt right. The kiss separated and Betty peaked her head back into the shower. Veronica wiped and washed her hands, being careful not to use too much water.

Veronica then went back and sat on her bed. Something fell in the shower, and betty called for Veronica to help. She got up and walked to the shower, "Is everything ok hun?" she asked. "Can you help me, I dropped my body wash and wouldn't want to risk falling, you might need to take off your clothes." "Elizabeth Cooper, are you trying to watch me strip down?" Veronica asked coyly. "Only if that's okay with you mami." Veronica's heartbeat quickened at the name she had never before been called, especially because Betty said it so easily. She removed her clothing and stepped in behind Betty, who turned to face her, and picked up the shampoo. Betty gave Veronica a quick look up and down, then looked at her lips, then her eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful, your body, your mind, and your heart, they all reeled me in." Betty told her girl. Veronica felt nervous, a feeling nobody else had ever given her. Veronica smiled, and kissed Betty's lips, at first it was meant to be but a peck, but Betty, surprisingly, had other plans. She wrapped her arms around the girls waist, pushing their entire bodies together. Veronica put her hands on Betty's face, much like their very first kiss. The kiss they shared was more passionate than any other, more meaningful, and, possibly due to the complete lack of clothing, more lustful. It seemed as though Betty was in control, she backed Veronica into the shower wall slowly, not once separating their lips to catch any air. Veronica began to thread her fingers into the blond locks, then slightly pulled the hair to grant her access to her neck. Betty gasped as Veronica's lips met her skin, her hands reaching for the back of Veronica's head to hold her in place. The shorter girl kissed and licked at the soft skin, she moved her head down to a collarbone and sucked gently. Betty made somewhat of a whimpering noise. "Is this okay? Am I going too far?" Veronica asked, not wanting to pressure the girl. The response she got shocked her, "I wanna go all the way with you." Veronica went to continue her journey down but Betty stopped her. "Can we um…" Veronica became worried, "What is it love?" "I was just wondering if maybe we could go to your bed?" Veronica smiled and kissed Betty's lips once again, "Of course."

They had gotten towels from the closet in the bathroom, not wanting to get Veronica's bed wet of course. You would think having two girls who nearly had sex in the shower would be awkward as they dried off, but they certainly were not. Veronica offered to blow dry Betty's hair, which she did, then Betty returned the favor. They were still in nothing but towels when they left the bathroom. "Are you sure you wanna do this B?" Veronica asked, knowing she could have easily changed her mind. Betty walked to Veronica "I want this. I want you, if you don't want to, I understand, but V, I'm ready."

That's all Veronica needed to drop both of their towels and pull the girl into a steaming kiss. "Get on the bed." She husked. Betty sat with her back against the headboard, and Veronica straddled her thighs, kissing her. Now it was Betty who trailed down Veronica's body, she sucked on her neck, harder than she had planned. "Fuck, I might have left a mark." She was expecting Veronica to panic, "I'm yours, mark me as you please." Veronica said, and rested her arms on Betty's shoulders. Betty was happy to know that the Latina didn't mind marks. She went down some, and found a nipple with her mouth, Veronica arched her back and put her hands in Betty's hair, using her nails to massage her scalp. Veronica moaned when Betty started sucking next to her nipple, with the obvious intention of leaving another mark.

 **Veronica's POV**

I always thought I'd be the one topping her, but here I am putty in her hands… and her mouth. God, she knows how to work her mouth, especially considering I was her first kiss, and she hasn't gone any further with anyone else. Elizabeth Cooper is just a natural.

 **Betty's POV**

I never thought I would end up with this girl, and here I am, marking her as my own. I should be nervous, I think I'm gonna lose my virginity to this woman, but it feels so right. I just really hope I'm good for her.

Veronica pulled Betty's face up to her own. They looked in each other's eyes and both smiled. Veronica told Betty to lay down and got off her to make it easier. Veronica got right back on top once Betty was laying. The contact was incredible for both girls. Betty was rubbing Veronica's thighs, going up to her waist, down to the middle of her thighs and back up again. Betty was taking time to just take in Veronica's body.

Veronica put her hands on Betty's stomach and just rested them there. Betty wanted the girl on top of her to make a move, but she didn't quite know how to say it without sounding desperate.

 **Betty's POV**

I guess she saw that I was deep in thought because she asked me what was wrong. "Nothing baby." I can't believe I just called her that. This whole situation is just now hitting me, I'm freaking out. I try to stay calm as best as I can. I need to stay cool, I know I want th- holy fuck.

Betty's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Veronica's thumb on her clit. Betty threw her head back into the pillow. The raven haired girl knew it was Betty's first time with anyone, and this was her own first time with another girl. Veronica made sure that Betty was wet, so she'd have easy access. Veronica wanted the experience to be as good as possible, meaning she didn't want it to hurt the blond.

Betty was loving the feeling on her clit. If she were honest, she'd never even touched herself before. And no, it's not because she's a perfect little girl, she just never had time to. It was all new to her, and she loved knowing it was with Veronica. "B?" "Yes V?" Betty moaned slightly. "Can I…" It took a moment for Betty to realize what she was being asked. She felt so dumb. "Please." was what came out. Way to not sound desperate.

Veronica used her pointer finger, ran it up and down the girls folds. She felt her shiver beneath her. She wanted to look at her face as she slowly put one finger in, not all the way though. She wanted to be sure Betty was sure. Any doubts were thrown out the window when Betty starting moving her hips to gain friction. "Betty, let me know if it hurts, I'll stop, I promise." All she got was a nod, and a look that told her to continue. Veronica pushed her finger all the way in Betty, slowly. Betty moaned at the feeling. Veronica pulled her finger almost completely out before putting it back in, as deep as it would go. Betty had her head pushed into the pillow, biting her lip.

Veronica started fingering the girl at a steady pace, and loved the feeling of her finger being covered in warmth. Betty was getting used to the feeling, and although it had hurt at first, that feeling was now completely gone. "More V, please." she moaned out. "More what baby?" Veronica asked. "I don't care. I just need more of you." Veronica added a second finger, and quickened the pace. Betty was tight around her fingers. "Yes Veronica, just like that."

Veronica continued her fingers' motions, and leaned to to whisper in Betty's ear. "Can I mark you up babe?" "Fuck, please, just not where my mom will see." Hearing and feeling the girl that close to her ear heightened all emotions, intensified all feelings. Veronica kissed down the taller girl's neck, and once she reached a breast, she began to suck hard, before finding a nipple, which she flicked with her tongue before trapping in her mouth, sucking and biting on it. Betty felt herself getting close.

She put one hand in thick, black hair, and the other gripped the bed sheets tightly. She spread her legs even farther apart. Veronica wanted Betty's first orgasm to be memorable. She stopped moving her fingers and pulled them out. "What happened?" Betty asked, confused. Veronica kissed Betty's lips and told her not to worry. She kissed her way back down, but didn't stop at a nipple. She went down the toned stomach, and looked up when she reached her destination. Betty had her head tilted, watching V the whole time. Veronica looked down at Betty's center and licked her own lips before looking back up at Betty. She stuck her tongue out and placed it on the girl's clit. Betty closed her eyes and Veronica began licking the bundle of nerves. Both of Betty's hands flew to her friend's hair when Veronica sucked her clit into her mouth. "Fuck V. I'm so close. Don't stop."

Veronica put one hand on Betty's hip and placed 2 fingers inside of her. Betty finally climaxed and Veronica quickly removed her fingers and began lapping up all the juices, riding out the orgasm. When she felt the other girl begin to calm down, she placed one last long lick, from her entrance to her clit. Betty shook slightly, from the sensitivity. Veronica went back up to the blond's face. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Betty grabbed the back of Veronica's neck and pulled her in to kiss. She swept the girl's bottom lip, asking for access into her mouth. When Veronica's lips opened, B let her tongue explore her mouth, tasting herself.

"I love how you taste." Veronica stated. Bett found herself blushing. "Oh come on, you could push me against the shower and not even think twice. But get flustered by a compliment?" Betty smacked Veronica's arm. Veronica layed next to Betty, who put her head on her chest. "I could return the favor, if you want." Betty looked up at the girl who had just given her her very first orgasm, wanting to please her in return. "Betts, you don't have to. I've wanted this for a long time." Betty squinted her eyes at the girl. "Okay, but tomorrow you're definitely getting it." That excited Veronica. "Okay mi amor, sounds like a deal, you ready for bed, or do you wanna put clothes on?" Veronica asked. "I wanna sleep in one of your shirts, you have any oversized shirts?" Betty looked like a little kid. They both got up and Veronica went to her dresser to look.

Betty once again wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist. The green eyed girl turned Veronica around. "I can't wait." She grabbed V's face and began kissing her. She then, with strength she didn't know she had, lifted her up until she was seated on the top of the dresser. Veronica put her arms around Betty's shoulders, while Betty had her hands on Veronica thighs. She spread them apart and looked down at the girl's body. She kneeled down, the dresser was a perfect height for Betty to be on her knees and leveled with Veronica's center.

Betty licked Veronica's outer lips, basically making out with her most sensitive body part. "Oh shit. Yes B." Betty was loving how wet her girl was. She began pushing her tongue into the girl, pulling it out and going right back in, as deep as she could. She placed one hand above Veronica's clit, to give her better access, and used the other to roll a nipple between her fingers. Veronica was biting her tongue in an attempt to stay quiet. It wasn't long before Betty felt Veronica's walls tighten. She rubbed her clit with her finger and licked her insides at the same time. Veronica whimpered out as she came into her lovers mouth.

Betty stood up and kissed Veronica's forehead as she was coming down. "What the hell Betty?" The girl looked confused. "Where did you learn that? Seriously." "Oh my god V, I just did what I thought I'd like." Betty chuckled. Veronica got down and went back to looking. She found a large shirt that said "The City never sleeps" and handed it to Betty. She put it on happily and twirled around. Veronica laughed and leaned up to kiss Betty's forehead. She went back and found a big shirt for herself, and went in a different drawer to get underwear and some shorts. Betty went to one of her bags and did the same. Veronica was finished first and layed on the bed and watched Betty. When she was done she threw herself on the bed, landing next to Veronica

Veronica rolled so that a leg was draped over Betty's, and her arm was over her stomach. Betty put her arm under Veronica's neck and began playing with her hair. Veronica's eyes nearly rolled back. "Damn V, you like it that much?" "Mmmmhmmmm" was all she heard. Betty lost herself in thought, imagining what their future would be like, Kids? Marriage? College? Coming out? She was focusing on the good things, but then a thought about the present popped up.

She could tell Veronica was nearly asleep, but she had to do something first. "Hey sleepyhead?" Betty said. "Huh?" nothing more than an acknowledging grunt. "We gotta brush our teeth ." "Mhm"... But no movement. Betty smiled and sat up, causing Veronica's eyes to shoot open. Betty laughed and Veronica scowled, "C'mon babe, we gotta brush." Betty walked around the bed and Veronica wordlessly allowed Betty to grab her hand and guide her to the bathroom. "Good V." Betty rewarded her tired girl with a kiss on the forehead, then the lips. Veronica perked up a little, and they both began brushing her teeth. When they were done, the laid back down, nearly in the same position, but they got under the covers. As Betty returned her hand to Veronica's head, Veronica lifted the big shirt to trace lines on Betty's taut stomach.

They fell asleep like this, content and happy.

They woke up the next morning basically in the same position, Veronica woke up about 3 minutes before Betty, and just idly traced her finger around the taller girls stomach and thighs. "Mmm, that feels so good." Betty mumbled. "Good morning my precious, how did you sleep?" Veronica said, happy to be with her girl. "Really good, you did a good job with tiring me out, and your fingers on my body relaxed me so much." Betty smiled and kissed Veronica. "Let's brush our teeth, or am I gonna have to drag you again Veronica Lodge?" Betty said, sounding serious towards the end. "Drag me there" she said, and gave Betty her arm. Betty shuffled herself to the end of the bed next to Veronica and dragged her up and to the bathroom. Betty was dancing while brushing her teeth, causing Veronica to smile. When they were done, the laid back down, facing each other.

"V?" "Yes B?" Betty waited a bit, looking for the right way to say it. "What are we?" She hoped that didn't sound too desperate or cold. "Well Ms. Cooper, I am up for anything you are. I've never actually 'came out' before, but it was never anyone's business. I'm comfortable with myself, and being with another girl in public. But I also known that it isn't easy for everyone, we can stay best friends to the public, and girlfriends to ourselves, Betts I would even understand if you wanted to go back to being best friends and forget last night even happened." Betty looked confused "No Veronica. Do not belittle yourself like that. I want to be with you. As more than best friends. I think we should tell Jughead and Archie first though, then the rest of the world." Veronica smiled and kissed the girl immediately after she finished talking. "So we're together? In a relationship?" Veronica cheesed. "Yes, you little goofball. You are my girlfriend. And I am yours." Betty told the dark eyed girl.

Veronica and Betty called the guys to meet them at Pop's in an hour. They took the time to get ready, dancing and singing together, being goofy. The girls got to the diner before the guys, and ordered milkshakes and some fries to share. Jughead and Archie came in and sat across from the couple. "What's up guys, you sounded kinda serious on the phone." Jughead said, looking back and forth between the two. Betty grabbed Veronica's hand under the table. "Well Betty and I have something to tell you. Technically tell everyone, but we wanted you to hear it from us first." "Oh my god, Veronica are you pregnant?" asked Archie. Betty laughed and pulled their interlocked hands above the table, "No doofus, we're dating." Both guys smiled, "Wait, you guys weren't together before?"Jughead commented, referring to their closeness. They all just smiled and moved on to talk about school. Betty put her arm around Veronica's shoulders and Veronica grabbed her hand and rubbed the palm of her girl's hand with her thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica's POV

I'm happy, like, honestly happy. Betty and I are together, out and proud. My parents were really accepting, daddy even hired movers to get all of Betty's stuff from Alice's place, she lives here now. It's crazy to wake up from a dream, only to live it.

"Good morning baby." Veronica's eyes flutter open as she stretches, "Hi," She responds. Betty already brushed her teeth but follows Veronica into the bathroom as she brushes hers. "You're so cute." The blond says, sitting on the toilet cover. "How?" Veronica asks, toothbrush still in her mouth. "You just make me happy." Veronica finishes up and stands with one leg on each side of The toilet, almost straddling Betty. She places her hands around the taller girl's shoulders, Betty sets her hands on the hips in front of her. She then lifts the shirt up, pulls her girl closer, and kisses the newly exposed skin. The feeling gives Veronica goosebumps. "C'mon," Veronica grabs Betty's hand. "What are we doing?" Veronica locks the bedroom door and Betty smiles, gets on the bed, and removes her shirt. "Elizabeth Cooper, aren't you just a vixen?" "Veronica Lodge, you are the one that locked the door." Veronica gets on the bed and straddles Betty's lap. Betty sits up straight and kisses V's collarbone. ""Betts?" "Hmm?" Betty hums in acknowledgement, determined to leave a mark. "I like you a lot." Betty separates herself. "Well I'd hope so, we've been together for a few months now." She smiles at the girl on top of her, wraps her arms around her waist, and traces undefined shapes on her back. "I think I love you, is what I mean." Betty looks surprised. "V, I love you. You make me happy, you literally saved me from my crazy mother. You make me feel at home, you are home." Veronica leans forward so as to push Betty onto her back. Once she has her girl laying down, she kisses her, long, slow, and passionately. Betty puts her hands on Veronica's thighs, enjoying that she had chosen to wear shorts. She slips her hands underneath the fabric to grab at her ass. "What's gotten in to you? You're being bad today." Veronica asks, smiling. "I just wanna be against you. Not just to have sex, but to be with you." Veronica sits up and takes off her shirt. Before she can reach behind herself to remove her bra, Betty quickly does it while simultaneously flipping them over. "I want to treat you today." Betty says, sending shivers down Veronica's spine. Betty intertwines her fingers with Veronica's, stroking the back of the raven haired girl's hand with her thumb. The Latina looks up at Betty and smiles, feeling complete. Betty suddenly pins Veronica's hands to the bed. "Remember when you kissed me in the gym?" She asks. "Well obviously, getting on the team was my excuse. I just really wanted to kiss you," Veronica said with a smirk. "You made me want you. And then, when you came to my rescue, I was reminded of how bad I wanted you. When you kissed me downstairs, I felt awakened. I've never hated a microwave so much." Veronica chuckled a bit. Betty remembered that she wanted to please her girl more than ever. She leaned forward, ghosting her lips over Veronica's. Veronica tried to lean forward but the taller girl had other plans. She pulls back, earning her a whine from the city girl beneath her. She decides to attack the girl's neck, sucking and biting.

Betty's POV

I'm in love with her. I know I am. I wanna make her feel good, I'm just going to take my time with her. Show her that today, it's about her. It's actually 5 months since she kissed me in the gym. I see that as a reason to celebrate.

Betty kisses her way down to a nipple. She loves the feeling of Veronica's hardening nipple in her mouth. It makes her feel accomplished, it's proof that she really is good at pleasing her girlfriend. Once she is sure that there is a mark that'll be there for at least a week, she moves down. She kisses Veronica's hips. She has amazing hips, they need to be kissed. Betty kisses the skin right above the middle of Veronica's waistline of her shorts cheekily. She uses her nails to trace circles at her sides. "Please baby, I need it." Veronica isn't up for teasing. "Need what V? I will give you what you want. I just need to hear you." Betty breathes into Veronica's skin. "I n-need your mouth on my clit, your fin-fingers inside me." She finds it hard to speak, seeing as Betty is licking around Veronica's stomach, hitting all the spots she knows to be sensitive. Betty peels off the shorter girl's shorts and underwear at an agonisingly slow pace. She kisses her way back up to the girl's center. "Fuck." She hears from above her. "Baby girl, I haven't even touched you yet, god you are wet already." Before she can even respond, Veronica moans at the feeling of Betty's extremely talented mouth coming to contact with her extremely ready clit. Betty sucks the nub into her mouth, then releases it. She licks circles around it, and sticks a finger into her entrance. Veronica struggles to fight back a moan and grinds herself down onto Betty's finger. Betty allows her finger to disappear into the Latina, watching it disappear before pulling it out to the first knuckle, curling, then pushing it back in. Veronica grabs the back of Betty's head with one hand, and reaches for her free hand with the other. Betty notices her hunt and reaches up to meet the searching hand, tangling their fingers together. She adds another finger and Veronica mumbles incoherent curse words, possibly in Spanish. "Cum for me Ronnie," then she feels Veronica begin to shake, so she removes her fingers and replaces them with her tongue. "Yes Betty, baby, fuuck." Veronica tumbles over the edge and begins falling into oblivion. Betty considers her job done, seeing as Veronica is trembling. She kisses her way up to her lover's mouth and allows her to sloppily taste herself. Betty lays down next to Veronica and begins drawing lines on her stomach, using her nails slightly. She knows this to be a way of bringing Veronica back to reality. "Why do you take care of me so well?" Veronica asks, lazily rolling to face the cause of her dazed state. "Because you do the same, without me having to ask, without complaint." Veronica smiles, then her eyes get wide and her smile grows. "Do you know what today is?" She asks, like a little kid going to Disneyland. "Saturday?" Betty questions, an eyebrow arched. "It's the five month anniversary of our first kiss, well, the day I kissed you." "Hey, I kissed back." Betty protested. Veronica leaned in to kiss Betty. They were kissing for a few minutes before they heard the front door open. Veronica got up and unlocked the bedroom door, seeing as there was no reason to keep it locked, she gathered her clothes and put them back on. When she turned back to Betty, she was on the bed, face down. Veronica pounced on the girl, laying flat on top of her. She moves Betty's hair off of the back of her neck and places kisses all over. "You spoil me." Betty mumbles. Veronica just hums. She then pushes herself more onto Betty, grinding into her ass. "V, don't stop." Veronica has no plan to stop... Until there's a knock on the door. She removes herself and Betty walks to the bathroom, grabbing her shirt on the way. "Come in," Veronica says. It's her father. "Hey Mija, where's Betty?" He asks. Just then the toilet flushes and the water runs, indicating Betty is washing her hands. Veronica simply points to the bathroom, Hiram nods in understanding. Betty walks out and smiles at him. "Is everything ok daddy?" Veronica asks. "Yes," Hiram states as he returns the smile, "I just wanted to let you girls know that your mother and I will be going back to New York and won't be coming back until Tuesday morning. Would you have any interest in going?" "We'll think about it," Veronica says. "Well just let me know when you decide, there is no pressure either way, it's just for fun, but we both understand if you two would rather stay here alone." And with that, he leaves them, shutting the door behind him. They turn to face each other. "Do you want to go?" Veronica speaks first. "It would be nice to meet some of Veronica Lodge's best childhood friends, but I don't know." "Would you rather maybe go to the Lodge Lodge?" Betty smirks at the question. "Isn't that nearly in the middle of nowhere?" She asks. "Yes, you little traviesa." Betty likes when Veronica speaks spanish to her, and Veronica is very much aware. "Your parents won't mind?" Betty asks. "No baby, they know we need some alone time, and there is the perfect place to get it."


End file.
